


Tales of a Dragon

by ChibiPup



Series: Dragon Falls AU [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Gravity Falls, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, Dragon Falls AU, Dutch Angel Dragon, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other, dragon guardian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPup/pseuds/ChibiPup
Summary: Start of my Dutch Angel Dragon's story.Of his Journey before he finds himself in Gravity Falls and Bonded to a certain Pine Twin.Of whom he shares his uncanny look and same name with.*First few chapters contains no Gravity Falls characters until later Chapters (Chapter 8)Cross Posted from Tumblr.*Posted Bi-Weekly on a Friday!*Tumblr Posts contains Art to go with ChaptersSee to Notes for Tumblr Blog~





	1. Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my Best to Keep to the Lore of the Dutch Angel Dragons as best as I could. haha  
> To read up on their lore. Go here: https://www.dutchangeldragons.com/lore
> 
> Beta and Proof Read by my Sister~

Paradise. 

Splendorous wonder, whimsical aura, and awing beauty. Heavenly would be how the denizens of this place would call it. These denizens being creatures of unimaginable beauty and uniqueness. Varying of colors, voices, and auras.

The body build close to what we name horses. Mighty wings that only thought a mighty phoenix might possess. Auras thought only possessed by angels. These denizens are dragons. 

Myth has us believe them to be horrible elemental breathing beasts. With scales as hard a steel, and terrible tempers making one think they would slaughter a village, town, or the the world. But in truth they are humble creatures. There to fulfill their duties and responsibilities given to them by the very ones responsible for Paradise's very existence. They follow these beings filled with loyalty, trust, and love. 

These beings they only know as.. The Ancient Ones.

Even though there are many dragons with certain gifts or abilities. Certain ones are given special "duties" and "responsibilities". They are the ones to guard and Protect their realm.

Though there is one dragon of unique nature that hasn't found his purpose in Paradise, or finding his duty, or finding something to protect and guard.

Alone this Dragon himself more often than not pondering, thinking, planning. Often wondering what could be in the future. It isn’t until one day something different happened in Paradise. 

A being of ancient properties being came and had taken a fondness to these Dragons! It claimed it could help them. Make Paradise even more splendorous. It certainly made some “kind offers”. Nearly all the dragons were in a happy mood to try and make things even better in their home realm!

One Dragon in particular taking a great fondness to this being and followed loyally. Learning and Following. Until one day… Trust was broken. Chaos weaved through Paradise like a violent hurricane. None were spared from it’s clutches. Thus a conflict happened.

Paradise’s first war.

Betrayed by the Ancient Being that was once a trusted friend. This Dragon fought along with the other dragons. Now finding his duty to regain peace in their home realm. The fight went on for days, weeks, months, years… for it’s worst… millennia.. Maybe even ages it seemed.

This dragon bravely fought the corrupted dragons whom even after the lie still followed this evil being. Even going so far as to banishing them himself. He was smart.. He knew how to outwit the other dragons. But could never win against the Ancient Being alone.

Finally the war has been won by the unseen events. The dragons whom fought bravely for Paradise rejoiced. Happy to have their home land peaceful and tranquil again. Much would have to be rebuilt/ But it was a start to something more….

The brave dragon himself had rejoiced with the others. But deep down he felt empty again. With no sense of duty now in his eyes. His purpose gone. Forgotten. And once more. He ponders and waits.


	2. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Delay!
> 
> My Sis is going through some Personal Issues.  
> So Story Updates may be abit more slower at this time.
> 
> Beta and Proof Read by my Sister~

Paradise.

Now well on its way to its former glory. Slowly being rebuilt. The Dragons start to slowly get back to their responsibilities and duties. But one dragon still waits for his purpose to come clear. 

Until one day.

The day started like any other. Dragons running around to help rebuild others to do their duties. But something hung in the air. Something… different. Something truly terrifying.. but managed to go unnoticed. Or ignored. 

But one dragon felt a disturbance in Paradise. Alarmed that the Ancient Being had found it's way back. And had returned from the Abyss of where he had been banished to by the Ancient Ones. That this evil being had managed to break out of Abyss with it's great and terrible powers. 

Thus the true terror started. A dragon next to him cried out before fall into nothing. Gasping in shock and fear this dragon looks to the other dragons. To his terror others began to fall as well.

With his chest full of fear at these events he rushed to aid his fellow dragons. He noticed with alarm that the dragons weren't just disappearing. They were falling!! The Dragons were falling from their home! 

The dragon felt himself shaking. What was this? Why we're dragons falling? Falling from Paradise? He couldn't understand it. 

Soon he heard a soft whine of fear. Ears flattening the dragon turned and caught the sight of a young one looking to him in fearful confusion. The elder dragon frowns and goes to the young one watching in horror as the halo the young dragon wore disappeared and they too fell through. 

Desperately but failing in his try to catch the young one the elder hissed in frustration and turned watching as more fell from their Paradise. Then he suddenly felt it.. heavy weightlessness.

All to soon he started to feel himself sink. New terror coursing through the dragon. He looked quickly down to the clouds. Then up to his own halo. Watching it fade from sight. 

In slow motion it seemed. He begun to fall himself. Falling through the clouds. Falling out Paradise..his home. As he looked on to his realm. 

Soon his muzzle felt itchy. In his fearful mind he looked to his muzzle. He then bared witness as the golden ring marking, A mark that showed his everlasting loyalty being ripped away, Disappearing from his muzzle. 

Shock coursing through his heart and soul. The only way for any of this to happen… Was if the Ancient Ones themselves we're to banish him and his fellow dragons. Soon feelings of anger and betrayal replaced his confusion and shock.

As he fell he didn't think of his wings. Didn't think to fly. He just fell. His wings just being pushed around him by wind and gravity, as he numbly continued his decent. Wind ruffling through his fur. Tears pricking at his eyes as he watched his beloved home disappear from sight.

Banishment.. Why was he and all others banished. Those whom fought to keep their home peaceful. Whom fought bravely for the good and righteous. Did they do something wrong? Was it cause he took it upon himself to banish those who followed the Evil One?

Falling from the sky like a shooting star. He fell through the Terra Realm. And soon he was headed straight into the Aether Realm. When he snapped out of it he was already falling through tall pines only then did he finally think to slow his descend. To spread his mighty wings to take flight and stop his fall. Sadly the pineneedles and branches we're tearing through his wings. He had no room to spread them to fly. All he could do was use them to slow his fall and soften his landing. Even by a little.

With a resounding thud, he was skidding to a stop by a old tree where he layed there. Mostly unharmed. Uninjured from serious injuries. But spirit and heartbroken nonetheless from his banishment. With pain shooting through his body a inky blackness formed around him. His own senses darkening as everything crashed on him and soon the inky blackness and his own consciousness took everything away slowly dreaming of what once was.

But sadly what will never be again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Post with Art: https://stanford-da-dragon.tumblr.com/post/182657766584/last-first-next-ao3-link-here-next-chapter-is  
> Tumblr Blog: https://stanford-da-dragon.tumblr.com/
> 
> More to come!
> 
>  
> 
> Helpful Critique is Welcomed!


	3. Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta and Proof Read by my Sister~

Slowly ever so slowly consciousness began to befall the elder dragon. It was unwelcoming bittersweet thing as it was an reminder that he no longer was home. The flashbacks of his fall coming back to haunt and taunt him. It felt more like a bad dream to him. But sadly like many other dragons. He had been banished for an unknown reason. But unlike before.. He truly was alone. Laying there on the cold ground. Thinking. Contemplating. Pondering. 

The brave Dragon did not realize the shadows that were surrounding him. Creeping ever so close to the fallen dragon in his vulnerable state of self pity. But suddenly feeling the danger so close; the dragon proved to be strong willed still. Forcing himself to stand with a grunt. He then proceeds to wonder in the Aether Realm. Not to be seen by the creatures or the living around him. 

Trees as far and wide as one can see. Tall Pines and Redwood trees reached for the heavens,not quite reaching there with their such long lengths. He looks up more as he walks around but is unable to fly out from the overgrowth formed by the great trees. The dragon wonders alone. Thinking. Sinking. Losing Hope. Slow succumbing to his own inner negative thoughts.

What would become of him now? Where had he landed? Where were the other dragons? Why? “Why” is the one word fulling his thoughts. Always repeating in his mind. Echoing with each question came to mind. Soon he was sinking. The more he thought the more the shadows crept closer. Still he walked on.

It had been days now. He finally had found a clearing and with hope opened his wings trying to fly home. But was greeted with great difficulty to reach the realm he called home. Falling from the sky each time he thinks he gets somewhere. Hope of returning dwindles further and the shadows move in closer.

Weak from lack of nourishment he is unable to fly. He walks in search for food. An energy to consume. The positive energies he once craved now nowhere within reach. He hung his head low. Loneliness. Emptiness. It's all he feels now. Hope no longer there. The dragon collapses to the ground exhausted with a dull thud. Closing his eyes sadly, he allows the darkness to consume him.

Helpless. Lost. Weak. The shadows moved in quickly and hungerly, the soon struck out to become like tendrils wrapping around him both tightly and securely starting to drag him down into the depths of what he thought was his own despair and thought of hopelessness.. the he soon succumbed to the darkness. But this time. It felt and looks almost like it was more like the darkness taking him was devouring him as he soon lost that last bit of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Post with Art: https://stanford-da-dragon.tumblr.com/post/182825425299/last-first-next-ao3-link-here-happy-late  
> Tumblr Blog: https://stanford-da-dragon.tumblr.com/
> 
> More to come!
> 
>  
> 
> Helpful Critique is Welcomed!


	4. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late Update! 
> 
> I didn't finish the Chapter art in time. 
> 
> And my sis is working Multiple jobs. 
> 
> So at this time Updates will be Slow. 
> 
> Beta and Proof Read by my Sister~

Coming too was different then when consciousness was taken from him. He was not greeted by the chirping of birds nor the bright sunshine that shone through the trees warming his feathers and fur. The smell of pine was gone. All that greeted him was silence, coldness, pain. Then all together absolute Darkness. A void of blackness filled with negativity itching at his skin draining him.

Grunting the dragon tried to flee but found himself swallowed by shadowed tendrils still wrapped around him tightly. Crying out he fell into despair. He struggled once more but was once again unable to move and doing so caused him torment. As he tried to look around he could see red eyes watched him, the Shadows moved in unchoreographed movements, something dark and ink like was dripping and fell from all around. From the sounds and looks of what he could see.. he had to wonder..was he in a cave? No.. he wasn't. Dark structures stood around him as he eventually freed himself through pains and a few torn patched of feathers and fur he then ran through the barren realm. Watched by shadows he could have sworn he saw a familiar yellow in some of them be for more numbers of red eyes began to block off the momentary thought. Soon he saw familiar shapes.. could it be? Other dragons?

Yes! It was Dragons.. Others of his kind lingering here and there. Finally he felt himself almost choked with this happiness. He’s not alone in this forsaken place! Panting the dragon chirped to his fellow Angel Dragons. Happy to find his kind. He quickly approached them but something was wrong. As soon as he got close to the first dragon one lashes out at him. Hissing and growling at him. Backing away slowly from that ones threats he went to another and got the same warning soon to be multiple threats. The dragon tried to communicate with the others completely confused as to what was or has happened to them.

But was answered when they attacked him with aggressively. All warnings to stay away from them. Some he recognizes as friends he once fought beside so it hurt to see them attack him after being so close. Others those who he banished during the war so he can't say he was surprised by their hostility towards him. Ears flat he stood his ground to these dark dragons. Looking to them he could see just how much they and all of the other Dragons here had changed. And not for anything good or better either. Their once beautiful fur had grown dark they were nearly blacked. They had the same inky dark substance that flowed around them dripping from their noses and eyes. He started to shudder as he started to feel all of the negativity coming off of them. They as he looked closer he was shocked to see just how bad they were.. these Dragons but literally nothing but skin and bone! Ribs seen clearly each rib highly defined and able to be easily counted should one try. Their wings torn and tattered not looking as if they could support them in flight. Not one of them were full and beautiful as they once were..

Those whom he had banished began to recognize him and gave snarled hisses and gave chase. They chase him relentlessly attacking him, injuring him, forcing him to use what little strength he had left to keep him grounded. Thus leaving him helpless to the darkness of this realm. The dragon soon learned. The Ancient One. The Evil One. Has been banished to this realm. Where his chaos and destruction now rule supreme. Knowing he has to escape. He flees exhausting himself further as he escaped the wrath of the Abyss Angel Dragons.

He limps away feeling less than hopeful. His own kind.. the dragons whom he fought beside now his enemies. Thinking this he soon falls into more despair. Mind and soul tormented but these thoughts. His banishment. He feels himself being slowly devoured by the darkness wincing as he starts to feel the changes. His once beautiful lighter tones of his fur has grown darker. Darker markings has formed on his paws, hind legs, his feathers and face. Eyes soon become shrouded starting to blind him to his path. His beautiful brown mane turning grey.

More of the dark and inky substance leaks from the ceiling and walls of the cave like place. Walking endlessly black streaks of tears trailing from his eyes as he starts to lose hope more, his nose bleeding the same inky toxicity, then slowly his own drool. Starved and filled with negative energy from this dark place. He collapses and finally gives up allowing his torment to continue.

The darkness swallows him whole and this time he hopes he doesn't wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Post with Art: https://stanford-da-dragon.tumblr.com/post/183794513017/last-first-next-ao3-link-here-oh-gosh-sorry  
> Tumblr Blog: https://stanford-da-dragon.tumblr.com/
> 
> Stay tuned for more~
> 
>  
> 
> Helpful Critique is Welcomed!


	5. Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 months since the last Update!  
> Yikes... Sorry about that. Alot as happened within those 5 months.  
> From working Doubles at my Job. To Personal Life getting in the way. And just down right distractions. XP
> 
> But Worry not! Here's the next Chapter!  
> However sadly due to my job being crazy. And my sis's Personal Life.  
> Updates will be slow from here on out.  
> Am looking for a Back Up Beta/Proof Reader.  
> If interested. Message me. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Beta and Proof Read by my Sister~

Twitching the dragon came too. But found it hard to open his eyes. Black is all he sees and the inky black substance lay thickly over them.

Grunting the dragon laid there. He realized slowly he was breathing from his mouth. When he tried to close it he spat back out the same inky black that coated his eyes.

He then leaned his neck up trying to breath through his nose only to have it still be clogged and force him to break in and swallow the black ink substance. This makes him groan as he then starts to stand. Grunting with a thud as he falls like a lump of lead.

Huffing the dragon stubbornly stood and had to wobble for a bit. But soon he was able to try and walk. It was hard before his sight was taken. Now it was made even harder as he wandered on.

The Dragon wonders on and on; on a seemingly endless path. Now blind to his surroundings. Silence is all that greets him. He knows there is no escape. All fight as been sucked out of him. All positive energy drained from his very being weakening him more with every step.

Unable to feed correctly on the positive energies of people, he follows the other Dragons examples. Possessing a Human and causing them nightmares. He would then force himself to feed from the energies it caused.

Hating his actions but knowing it was all he could do. Loathing himself for not finding another possible way to feed, causing pain to innocent people, as he wanders alone. He too has become skinny, ribs showing through as his legs tremble and gives out under him.

Collapsing to the ground with a thud the dragon gives out a pitiful and pained whine as he closes his eyes. 

Letting the darkness once again tickle his senses and bring him into sweet Oblivion along with the whispers. His ears perked. Whispers were something he hadn't heard since he got there. Ears twitching the dragon's eyes snap open ears swiveling about trying to find the source of the whispering.

Confused by the sound as The Abyss has always been silent. No sounds. Other then the growls and hisses from the other Abyssal Dragons that lingers and stay in this realm. But he soon deflated ears lowering thinking these whispers is just the trick of his mind. The shadows trying to torment him again. Heaving a sigh. The Dragon laid his head down and closes his eyes. Where the whispers took on a whimsical yet quiet hum, a lullaby from the sounds of it. As if to try and comfort a child and lulled him to sleep. 

He awoke a few hours later. The dragon stretched with a tired yawn. Blinking he realized he had been asleep in a once peaceful sleep. Though he blinked as he heard the quiet hums of a song now. So the whispers hadn't left him.. they were real. And now A peaceful tone quite relaxing and welcoming. It felt good. Positive energy was finally being fed towards him as little of his strength as returned. Curious the dragon stood, still on shaking legs but started to walk. But now he had a new goal and determination to go in search of the singing of which had turned into whispering again. 

The whispers were quiet and light. They tickled his ears as if the whispers themselves we're feathers. But what words he could hear were encouraging, comforting, and healing. He felt better as the days went by. Whispers would turn into quiet giggling as time went on, the dragon smiled. Tired as he was. He was getting stronger. His build starting to fill out once more. Positive energy giving him a new hope like what he once had.

The sadness, despair, and betrayal he once had were chased away by these whispered words. He was able to sleep more peacefully with each lullaby that was sung to him. And he felt safe and protected by the very presence of this welcoming voice. Though his sight still shrouded and blind. He still wanders the Abyss in hopes to finding this new friend.

But soon many days go by. Unable to find the source of the whispers still. But despite that he kept moving, in hopes to find it one day. But as of late the whispers have been telling him to escape. To break out and fly. Fly free and escape the Abyss to his destiny. Where his new duty was waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Post with Art: https://stanford-da-dragon.tumblr.com/post/186399250156/last-first-next-ao3-link-here-finally-after-5  
> Tumblr Blog: https://stanford-da-dragon.tumblr.com/
> 
> More to come!
> 
>  
> 
> Helpful Critique is Welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Post with Art: https://stanford-da-dragon.tumblr.com/post/182117505575/disclaimer-this-is-pre-fallenwar-art-this-is  
> Tumblr Blog: https://stanford-da-dragon.tumblr.com/
> 
> More to come!
> 
>  
> 
> Helpful Critique is Welcomed!


End file.
